Episode 4701
Cold Open Telly introduces today's theme of friendship and gives a "wormy-worm-welcome." Oscar refuses to say it, until Telly points out he already has. Scene #1 Alan delivers Oscar an apple, which will be Slimey's breakfast in bed. Oscar explains to Alan and Elmo that today is "Be Kind to Your Worm Day," which is why he's doing such a nice gesture. Telly and the kids rush in to report a special worm party is going on in the garden, but Oscar plans to take Slimey to the dump instead. Slimey appears sad and to spare his feelings, Oscar swallows his pride and offers to take Slimey to the party. The kind action makes him feel good, which of course makes him feel grouchy. Scene #2 Nina hosts the "Be Kind to Your Worm Day" festivities in the garden, introducing everyone to her worm friend, Sweetiekins (which Oscar thinks is a terrible name for a worm). She starts a game of "Worm Peek-A-Boo," though Oscar refuses to play. Slimey starts to mope, so Oscar plays the game to make his worm happy. Scene #3 Nina now initiates a special dance, the "Wiggledy Worm." Oscar again wants no part, until Elmo convinces him that it'll make Slimey happy. Everyone does the dance and cheers for Oscar afterward. The party is over and Oscar is ready to head home, but Slimey is still having fun with the other worms. Nina mentions that Sweetiekins lives in the garden and Slimey shows interest in doing the same. Since it seems to make Slimey happy, Oscar decides to let Slimey live in the garden and heads back to his can, depressed. As soon as they all leave, Slimey wonders where Oscar is and leaps out of the dirt, wishing to be with his best friend. Scene #4 Fluffy helps Oscar pack his things. He gives away a few personal items to Alan, telling him he's going to move away from Sesame Street; his trash can just won't feel like home without his best friend. They come across Slimey's miniature sweater, which he will need for the cold nights in the garden. He makes his away over, unaware that Slimey is crawling toward him. Alan and Nina alert Oscar of Slimey's presence, preventing a squishy disaster. Slimey tells Oscar he wants to stay with him and Oscar is touched enough to give Slimey a hug. Telly alerts everyone of this kind action. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Oscar hugging Slimey), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. Muppets / Celebrity Gwen Stefani and her furry, feathered pals sing about how to "Be a Good Friend." News Flash In a News Flash, Murray reports on "Friendship Day" and covers what it means to be a friend. (all three parts combined into one, some scenes cut) Muppets / Celebrity Romeo Santos sings "Quiero Ser Tu Amigo" to Elmo to help him make friends. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 6. Animation A chef prepares 6 cheeseburgers. Elmo's World: Friends Scene #4 Elmo finds Oscar playing Worm Peek-A-Boo with Slimey and bids farewell to the viewer.